choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Tucker '48
The Tucker '48 (sometimes nicknamed the "Torpedo") is a limited-production "experimental" car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The Tucker '48 (named after its production year) was designed by Preston Tucker, and introduced in 1948. It was futuristic, with three headlights (instead of the normal two), a roll bar incorporated into the roof, and a rear-engine, rear-wheel drive layout. The center headlight would turn with the car when the steering wheel is turned more than 10 degrees. Some parts were donated from the Ford and Lincoln parts bins. The initial engine for the Tucker '48 was intended to be a 589 ci (9.65-liter) inline-6 hemispherical engine with fuel injection and overhead valves (producing 200 hp and 450 lb/ft of torque), but problems with the engine resulted in it being used in a prototype and a test chassis. Most models used an O-335 air-cooled 334 ci (5.5-liter) inline-6 that was converted to water cooling, which produced 166 hp. Transmissions varied from car to car; initial models used a Cord 810/812 4-speed manual transmission. Shortly afterward, Tucker began modifying the transmission to make it more durable; this transmission would be known as the Tucker Y-1. A third transmission, the Tucker-Matic Drive, was a continuously-variable automatic transmission with one forward and one reverse gear, with the gear ratios varying based off of the conditions. Only two cars were built with this transmission, and only one of those cars still survives today. The suspension layout was an independent 4-wheel suspension, but like the transmissions, suspension parts varied from car to car. The prototype had a rubber-disc front suspension, while the first two production cars built have rubber torsion tube front suspension (which were vulnerable to severe toe-in under hard braking). The next 23 cars were equipped with rubber sandwich type front suspension (which was very stiff), and the remaining cars had modified versions of the rubber torsion tube suspension, which removed the severe toe-in issued the first two cars had. The Securities and Exchanges Commission (SEC) was investigating Preston Tucker and several company executives for mail fraud, violation of SEC regulations, and conspiracy to defraud. Although everyone accused of these charges were found not guilty of all charges, the company was deep in debt and did not have a factory to produce future cars. As a result, only 51 completed Tucker '48s were built (including the original prototype), as well as eight incompleted car chassis. Most of the finished cars are either in museums or privately owned. However, two cars were either destroyed and/or missing. One was destroyed by a fire in 1980 prior to restoration at an Allied Van Lines warehouse in DeLand, Florida; it was later crushed. The other car (one of two Tucker-Matic transmission cars) was found destroyed in Memphis, Tennessee; the remains were then stolen and never seen again. As for the incompleted cars, three of them were eventually completed using either leftover or reproduction parts. Choro-Q HG 2 The Tucker '48 is body number Q120 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Sandpolis Body Shop. Choro-Q HG 3 The Tucker '48 is body number Q120 in Choro-Q HG 3, and is similar in appearance to its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart. However, the wheel arches are rounded, with the rear ones cut to fit the tires, and it has a coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium or Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Tucker '48 is body number Choro-Q167 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "The 47 tragedies." Description (NTSC) "Not exactly a legend."CQHGIV167.jpg CQHGIVR167.jpg Notes * Unlike the Tucker '48 featured in the other Choro-Q titles, the Choro-Q HG 4 version has door handles and an A-pillar window on each of the front doors. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Tucker '48 is body Q78. Notes * The Tucker '48 in Choro-Q! is based off of its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, which has the squared wheel arches. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles